Battlefield
by temptingareadaholic
Summary: World War AU. Scott and Isaac are on different sides of the war. Isaac becomes wounded in action; will Scott help? Scisaac
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This came from a request that was part of my 9 days of fanfic on tumblr. I wanted to turn it into something a little more than a one-shot, so it will be multi-chaptered. There won't be any Scisaac for at least the first two chapters, but I can assure you it will happen eventually. If M/M isn't your thing, then I suggest you don't continue. For those who really want it, the wait will not be too long. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the characters, they belong to the creators of Teen Wolf**

The sound of bombs always rang through the air, always ringing in the ears of Scott McCall. They were destruction and fire, burning from the evil in the heart of man. Scott hated war; he hated the thought that conflict could only be resolved through fighting and death . Someone always had to die, it didn't make any sense. Wasn't a human life supposed to be valuable? Why are people just throwing them away left and right like trash on the street?

Scott had only arrived from training a week ago and he hated it. The constant noise in the background and endless search for peace, wondering if this moment might be his last were all part of war. He missed the sound of his mother's voice, filling him with love and affection. He had always felt safe when she was around and now all he craved for was to hear her voice one last time. But he was stuck here. He was stuck watching friends fall and "enemies" die. His entire time here he had made sure that he didn't take a life. He didn't want other's blood on his hand and he didn't want be like one of those guys. The ones who described the way a body crumpled when their bullet it. They way the light left their eyes and they no longer glowed with life. He didn't want to describe the chilling tale of death.

One day, when Scott was sleeping in his tent, General Hale barged in and thrust a gun into his face. He looked at him with cold silence, the implication clear in just his action. General Derek Hale never needed words to tell his soldiers what to do and no one dared disobey him, except for Scott McCall of course. When he was ordered to fire, he would shoot just right next to the target. He was a damn good shot and everyone knew it, especially General Hale. Scott always pushed him just enough to make his intentions clear, but not enough to warrant any trouble. General Hale hated him for it.

Scott took the gun and prepared for whatever stupid mission General Hale had assigned him this time, knowing full well that a success wouldn't be because of him and a failure would. He knew a team relied on every member, so he did what he could. He just couldn't kill another man, certainly when all they were doing were following orders.

Scott finally exited the tent and headed over to meet with the rest of the soldiers he was leaving with. He saw a familiar face among the midst and walked over to him.

"Hey Stiles, how's Lydia doing back home?" he asked. Stiles was one of the few friends he had made while there. He was the only other person who didn't seem to be so obsessed with war and winning. Like Scott, he just wanted to go home.

"She's fine. Just worried for me, ya know?" he responded, "Sometimes I think I'll never get to see her again. I haven't even told her I love her, yet. She knows, but I haven't actually said it yet." Stiles looked down, the image of Lydia circling around.

"You'll tell her one day, Stiles. I promise that I'll get you home alive and you'll tell her," he stated with confidence, as if nothing would ever, could ever get in the way. His best friend in this whole damn world and he would make sure that he did not die. Stiles smiled; the corners of his lips twitched upward and his eyes crinkled. Those two always found comfort in each other.

They heard orders shouted up ahead. Giving each other one last look, they turned forward, and march onward.

**I hope you liked how I started it! The second chapter has already been written and it's basically the same thing except on Isaac's side. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue because I really do like this request/idea. Let me know! Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! I'm sorry it's so short. I'll try to make them longer as the story continues. This is very similar to chapter 1, just a different POV! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to the creators of Teen Wolf**

Isaac Lahey stared up at the ceiling of his tent, succumbing to boredom. Today had been such a dull day. He missed the rage of war and it had only been a couple of hours. War was so perfect in its ordered chaos. Everything was so simple as long as you did what was told. There was a beauty in the destruction and fire, and anger than rang out across the nations. It was the only reason Isaac loved to be here.

Isaac had arrived ages ago, already accustomed to the rules of war. Death had no impact on him. He had seen men die right before his very eyes, but it was just like any other day. People kill people, which was how the world worked, right? You let your anger out on others because it's their fault your miserable life sucks. Who cares of you lose a couple of lives? How much value could they possibly hold.

In war, Isaac missed no one. He saw his fellow soldiers mourn over the death of others and the smile on their faces when they got to communicate with their family. He saw them feel so much love and yet had no problem pulling the trigger. People took lives in seconds without hesitating because they can't hesitate. In these circumstances, the only life that matters is yours and you don't give it up for anything. He had no one, just like always, he had no one. No adoring parents that anxiously awaited his return, just a father who hoped for a letter. He lived for himself and hoped it was enough.

A loud gruff voice woke him out of is revere and he looked up to see his commanding officer. His name blanked in Isaac's mind. What was the point of learning the dead's name? Only if there rank was high enough would he bother to remember a face. This man had an angular face and a long nose. His chestnut hair was kept short and his face was clean-shaven. With a quick word, the general ordered him to prepare; Isaac getting up immediately. He hadn't seen action all day and he'd be damned if he missed any.

He hurried out of his tent, gun in hand, and joined up with the rest of the group. His body buzzed with excitement and a smile bubbled up in his throat. War shouldn't do this to him, but it does and he doesn't care. Awaiting the order to set out, Isaac noticed the look of the young boy next to him. He didn't feel the same joy as Isaac had; he had a look of utter despair.

"How do you manage," asked the boy, noticing Isaac's stare. He had clearly only been here for a few days, not use to the feeling of war. Isaac opened his mouth and paused. How did he manage? He had no family to think of back home like others. He had no incentive to keep himself going except for the thrill, but he could tell the kid that.

"Just think of the ones back home," he replied. Wasn't that how everyone else coped? In a place where everything is selfish, they thought about others. They did whatever they could to stay alive. Isaac didn't do that. He did what he was told. He was a good little soldier.

**Again, I'm sorry it's short. Let me know what you think and review. I would love to hear your thoughts on the difference in to the twos outlook on war and also if you like what I did. Please let me know! Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
